


Promises Do Not Break

by sapientia_et_vis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapientia_et_vis/pseuds/sapientia_et_vis
Summary: "If I were a woman, would you marry me?" Minhyuk asked, taking Kihyun by surprise.Kihyun is making promises, he can't keep but Minhyuk isn't going to let him get away with it so easily.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday evening in Seoul and outside it was pouring. It was a day off for Monsta X and all the members had left the dorm to spend their free time with friends and family. Only two remained back. Kihyun and Minhyuk. The two had begun dating almost a year ago and even though they spent most of their time together, they were never alone. Therefore, today was a good opportunity to have some alone time. Kihyun had offered to cook their dinner, while Minhyuk would do the dishes afterwards.  
  
Kihyun placed the two plates on the dining table and in the middle a big bowl with salad in it. He was content with the results of his cooking. All that was left was for Minhyuk to come.  
  
He left the kitchen and walked straight towards their bedroom to let him know the dinner was ready. The corridor was dark and the only light was coming from the half-open door of their bedroom. He approached slowly and as he was about to call Minhyuk's name, his breath hitched and his mouth ran dry because of the sight in front of him.  
  
Tall, lean, Minhyuk was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in a tiny black, lacey baby doll, that left most of his body exposed, and was wearing his Dior wig. The dim, warm light of the bedroom turned his skin to gold and Kihyun wanted nothing more that to touch it and taste it with his tongue. With elegant movements, Minhyuk reached for a pair of stockings and slowly began putting them on, running his knuckles, slowly, almost torturously over his soft calf and then, over his thigh. His long legs wrapped in black lingerie could drive Kihyun crazy, who couldn't hold back any longer. "Minhyuk..." he said with a weak voice.  
  
Minhyuk turned to look at him and his surprised look, turned into a warm smile, one of those special smiles Minhyuk offered to Kihyun only. "Kihyun, how long have you been standing there? Come inside."  
  
Kihyun took one step inside and entered their bedroom but moved no further. Minhyuk, approached him slowly and confidently and Kihyun was sure that he knew what kind of effect he had on him. It wasn't that hard to tell. All he had to do was look further down, at his pants, that had grown tighter in the span of minutes and he would be sure. "Minhyuk, what are you doing?" He whispered, when Minhyuk was standing right in front of him. He looked divine and smelled so sweet. Kihyun wanted to devour him. He looked inside Minhyuk's eyes and felt his legs shaking.  
  
"Am I pretty?" Minhyuk asked with a michievious smile on his face. The brat knew the answer already.   
  
Kihyun couldn't do anything but nod and the next thing he knew, Minhyuk's soft lips were on his sensitive neck, licking and biting, sending waves of electricity all over his body. Kihyun was already a shaking, moaning mess.  
  
Minhyuk pulled away and smiled, when he saw Kihyun with his eyes half closed, breathing hard. He began unbuttoning Kihyun's shirt, slowly. "You didn't answer me. Am I pretty?"  
  
Kihyun nodded. "Very." He licked his lips. "Where did you find the wig?"  
  
"I asked our stylist to let me borrow it." Minhyuk explained, as he was done unbuttoning Kihyun's shirt.  
  
"Why?" Kihyun asked while Minhyuk's fingers pushed his shirt back and it fell on the floor. Kihyun had never asked of Minhyuk to dress up as a woman or do anything he might find uncomfortable.  
  
Minhyuk chuckled. "Because I saw how you were looking at me when I was dressed as Dior. Your ears were so red, Kihyun. You were so cute. I wanted to drag you out of the studio and have you fuck me in every way possible."  
  
Kihyun's face flushed. "Minhyuk..." was all he could articulate.  
  
Minhyuk placed a finger on Kihyun's lips. "No, not Minhyuk. For now I'm Dior." He leaned in and leaked Kihyun's ear, feeling his body shaking underneath him. Kihyun was always so weak for him. He ran his fingers over Kihyun's nipples and pintched then softly. "Fuck me. Push me down on all fours and fuck me like a bitch in heat, until I can think nothing but your cock. I need you, oppa. I'm ready for you."

Kihyun wrapped his arm around Minhyuk's waist and crashed their lips together into a feverish kiss and Minhyuk felt his body melting in his boyfriend's arms. He needed this, to feel him so close. They both did. During their everyday lives, they didn't have time or privacy to feel each other, except from rushed blowjobs in the bathroom while the others were still sleeping.  
  
"On your knees. Now. " Kihyun ordered and Minhyuk obeyed right away. He swallowed hard when he saw Kihyun's gaze on him, savouring every inch on his body. Kihyun didn't have to say anything. All he had to do was look at him and Minhyuk would submit to him.  
  
Kihyun cupped his face and caressed his lower lip with his thumb. "Will you do anything to please me."  
  
Minhyuk nodded. "Anything, oppa."  
  
Minhyuk smirked, unzipping his pants and his hard cock was in his palm . "Open your mouth." He ordered and rubbed the head of his cock on Minhyuk's lips.  
  
Minhyuk opened it wide willingly and Kihyun pushed it in and began thrusting hard, without giving him much time to get used to the new sensation. He felt Minhyuk's warmth enveloping him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of his neck and he groaned, making Minhyuk moan as well. The vibrations created by Minhyuk nearly pulled him off the edge, so he pulled out.  
  
He looked at Minhyuk who was still on his knees, his face now covered in tears. "Look at you. So beautiful." He ran his thumb over Minhyuk's salivated lips.  
  
"Oppa, why did you stop?"  
  
"If I don't stop, I won't last long. It's been a long time since we touched each other."  
  
Minhyuk stood up and they were now standing face to face, he leaned in, kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I wanna ride you. I want to hear you moan and sob underneath me and beg me to keep going. Do you think you can last?"  
  
Kihyun nodded.  
  
"Go lie on the bed." Minhyuk ordered and Kihyun obeyed. His cock was still hard as a rock and red and licking. Minhyuk walked up to him and slowly aligned his hole to Kihyun's cock and slowly took him all in. As Kihyun's cock filled him up entirely he let out a long groan. "Kihyun.. " He loved this sensation. Feeling full of this man he was crazy for was so good. Kihyun was addictive. His strong gaze, the smell of his skin, everything made Minhyuk desire him uncontrollably.  
  
"Move, please, move." Kihyun begged and Minhyuk did as he was told. He began rocking his hips and fucking himself on Kihyun's cock, riding him as fast as could.  
  
Kihyun sat up and pulled up Minhyuk's dress. His boyfriend was now naked, wearing only his stockings. His golden skin fully desplayed before him. Kihyun rubbed his thumb over one of his nipples and then, licked it and took it in his mouth, sucking and biting.   
  
Minhyuk screamed at the sensation as he felt his nipples being abused by his boyfriend's teeth. His hip movements became erratic and he fell forward. "Kihyun..." He moaned.  
  
"Don't stop. You're pleasing me so well. Don't you want to please me?"   
  
"I do. More than anything." Minhyuk moaned and began rocking his hips again and Kihyun moved his hips to meet his thrusts. Minhyuk screamed and shivered in pleasure and hugged Kihyun closer to his body. "You feel so good inside me, oppa. So good. You fill me up so good." Minhyuk bit his lilips and clutched tight to Kihyun's hair.  
  
Kihyun ran his teeth on Minhyuk's exposed neck and bit him hard. Minhyuk was intoxicating. His sweaty, glowing skin tasted so good and his abused nipples looked so inviting. Kihyun felt his cock growing harder inside Minhyuk's asshole, rubbing his walls harder with each thrust. "Minhyuk, i love you... so much...I" He said through the moans.  
  
Those words along with Kihyun's hard cock hitting his prostate, sent Minhyuk over the edge. His eyes rolled back and with a long, loud moan, he came. A few seconds later, Kihyun came too, spilling his cum deep inside of Minhyuk.  
  
The older man, let his body fall on his boyfriend and clutched tight, not wanting to let go. Kihyun gently led him to lie down and went to get a towel to clean them both up.  
  
"We can clean up later. Come cuddle me."  He heard Minhyuk whining once he returned to their bedroom.  
  
"It won't take long." Kihyun reassured and with determined movements he whipped the cum off Minhyuk, who was busy taking his wig off.  
  
"This wig is making my skin itch." He complained.

"It looks really good on you though." Kihyun got rid of the towel and lied next to Minhyk, facing each other and tangling their fingers together. Kihyun looked inside his boyfriend's dark eyes and could sense something was off. Only he could tell, because he was the only one who had the privilege of witnessing Minhyuk feeling vulnerable in their special moments together. "Minhyuk, what's wrong?"  
  
Minhyuk sighed. "What you said earlier, did you mean it? Do you really love me?" He placed a kiss on his knuckles. "You never said that to me before."  
  
"Yes, I love you." Kihyun replied softly.  
  
"And after all these, will you still love me?"  
  
"What do you mean after all these?"  
  
"Monsta X won't be forever." Minhyuk whispered so softly, as if he was afraid to even utter the words. "Will you still love me when the lights go out and I'm not glamorous anymore? Because I love you too, Kihyun and I'm scared I might lose you someday. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Kihyun asked but Minhyuk didn't answer, instead his face looked sadder now. "Answer me."  
  
"If I were a woman would you marry me?" Minhyuk asked, taking Kihyun by surprise.  
  
"Minhyuk, why are you even asking this?"  
  
"Because I know you want marriage and children and I can't give them to you and you might not want me later in life and I don't want to lose you, Kih-"  
  
Kihyun placed a finger on Minhyuk's lips. "Stop, right there. I thought I wanted that before I got to be with you. Now I know that what I want is to be with you."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
Kihyun nodded. "Even though you'll most likely make my life a living hell."  
  
Minhyuk punched him softly on the chest. "I will not."  
  
"I can already imagine us growing old together and the day I get my first gray hair or my first wrinkle, you're going to tell me how ugly I am and I'll be so pissed at you but you won't give a crap and you'll keep calling me an ugly old man."  
  
Minhyuk laughed. "I will not do such thing. Stop it."  
  
"Oh I know you will but I don't mind because I love you and want to be with you forever. I want a nice house where we can live together, cook, cuddle, write music and adopt many puppies."  
  
Minhyuk smiled widely. "Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Minhyuk gently carresed his hair and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm hungry."  
  
"The food is probably cold by now."  
  
"Let's order pizza, then. Come on." Minhyuk jumped off the bed and quickly put on a loose t-shirt and threw one to Kihyun to wear it. "Come on, hurry."  
  
Kihyun let out a loud laugh and put the shirt on. Pizza and cuddles with his boyfriend. What else could he ask for?   


	2. Chapter 2

_A few years later...._

 

 

Kihyun's phone beeped in his pocket. He didn't need to check who it was because he already knew. "Excuse me. I need to answer this." The beautiful woman sitting next to him with the raven hair and the striking pale skin offered him an understanding smile and the rest of the company offered a nod.  
  
Kihyun walked away from the table and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Come meet me at the bathroom." the message said. Kihyun sighed and entered the restaurants's bathroom.  
  
The cold dim light of the bathroom permeated the atmosphere around him with an eerie feeling that grew more intense when he saw him. _Minhyuk_. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Minhyuk was standing there, dressed in a total black suit, his black bangs covering his forehead but Kihyun could clearly see his eyes. Striking and piercing black and his thin lips morphed into a half-smile. He was handsome and dangerous like the Devil himself because If the Devil had a face he would look like Lee Minhyuk and Kihyun felt his body growing cold.  
  
"Long time no see, my old friend." he said with a running smirk.   
  
He was right. They hadn't seen each other for two years. They both had enlisted to the military at almost the same time and lost contact or more precisely Kihyun stopped answering his phonecalls and his texts.  
  
"What do you want?" Kihyun replied harshly. "Speak fast. My company is waiting for me at the table."  
  
Minhyuk smirked and let his body fall back on the wall, his hands inside his pockets. "Your company? You call that a company? They look so boring."  
  
Kihyun didn't reply. He knew better than playing along with Minhyuk's whims. "What do you want?" He said, more harshly this time.  
  
Minhyuk chuckled. "I was expecting a warmer welcome, my dear old friend." He pushed himself forward and slowly he began to walk towards where Kihyun was standing. "We haven't seen each other in so long. I was hoping you would have missed me."  
  
Seeing Minhyuk approaching made Kihyun panic. He involuntarily took a step back. Now, for the first time since they met again, Kihyun truly observed Minhyuk. He had gained weight and his shoulders were now broader. Army training made him manlier and more handsome. "I didn't miss you. I have friends."   
  
Minhyuk was now standing right in front of him, his piercing gaze was making direct eye contact with Kihyun and the younger man felt his heartbeat rising. He had forgotten what it felt like to be around Minhyuk. Always on the edge. Feeling and sensing too much. Being unable to control his heart, his hands, his mind, anything.   
  
"That woman..." Minhyuk said. "The one sitting next to you. Who is she?" He bit his lips.  
  
"My girlfriend." Kihyun replied with fake confidence, knowing that Minhyuk won't take it well.  
  
And he was right. Minhyuk's cunning expression was gone and for a moment Kihyun would swear he saw sadness in his eyes. But soon that mocking smirk was back on Minhyuk's face. He chuckled and then he laughed. He laughed so hard that his body spasmed. "You? With a girlfriend? Seriously?"  
  
"What's so funny about it?"  
  
"It's hard for me to imagine you with a woman..." Minhyuk replied, wiping the dampness from his eyes. "When the image of you sucking my cock and eating me out so eagerly is still so fresh in my mind."  
  
Kihyun grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him with force. "Shut your filthy mouth."  
  
"Or what?" Minhyuk smirked, making no attempt to fight back. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Kihyun let him go. He knew that by getting angry, he was playing along to Minhyuk's wishes. The bastard had such a filthy mouth. He knew exactly what to say and when to infuriate him. "Just tell me what you want. Why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to take what you promised me." Minhyuk looked dangerous now. His eyes had a weird glow.  
  
"What did I promise you?" Kihyun asked confused.

"You." deadly serious. "You promised me we'd be together forever and promises do not break, Kihyun. We all know that."  
  
"Things changed. I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Bullshit!" Minhyuk screamed. If a gaze could spit fire, Kihyun would have turned to ash by the way Minhyuk was looking at him.  
  
"It's the truth. I have a girlfriend now. We want to get married."  
  
 "I don't believe you." He hissed. He approached Kihyun once again. "I know you, Kihyun, better than anyone and I can tell when you're lying."  
  
Kihyun took a step back and found himself trapped in the corner of the bathroom. They were now standing chest to chest and Minhyuk was so close that Kihyun could feel his hot breath on his face and could smell his cologne. The same one he's been using for years, the one that can drive Kihyun crazy. It brought back memories. Images of their love making flashed before Kihyun's eyes. Kihyun remembered their endless nights together. How they would caress each other, kiss and talk for hours. He remembered how Minhyuk loved to ran his fingers through his hair. Kihyun averted his gaze. He couldn't look into his ex lovers eyes anymore.  
  
Minhyuk smirked. "You know, Kihyun, when I was done serving the army, the first thing I did was trying to track you down, since you went Houdini on me. I swore to myself that I'd find you, give you a good punch on the face and never see you again." Minhyuk paused for a while. He placed his hand on Kihyun's cheek and caressed it gently. "But then I saw you, after two whole years, and all the anger felt so weak compared to the love I feel for you. I love you and you love me too. I can see it in your eyes. In your body."  
  
"Stop it." Kihyun said. If he weren't trapped in the corner he would have tried to leave, or at least he hope he would.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a girlfriend."  
  
"What's so great about this girl anyway? She looks lame. I wonder, does she fuck you like I used to do? Does she get down on her knees to suck your cock, swallowing all the cum afterwards. I doubt it. She looks too prudent. Boring."  
  
Kihyun felt his heart beat rising. He was breathing faster and his pants felt tighter now. Minhyuk felt his agitation. Of course, he did and moved even closer, so close their bodies were now touching and Kihyun felt that Minhyuk was hard too.  
  
"Oh, Kihyun, do you remember how you used to tremble and moan under my touch." Minhyuk whispered and slapped Kihyun's butt hard,groping it and squeezing it. "God, I missed that ass, I missed you, Kihyun. I want to fuck you so badly."  
  
Kihyun couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, crashing their lips together. He pushed his tongue inside and Minhyuk sucked him in. He felt Minhyuk's hot velvet mouth enveloping his tongue and moaned into the kiss. Minhyuk pulled him even closer and pushed his leg between Kihyun's legs and rubbed his groin with it, feeling how hard Kihyun truly was.  
  
Minhyuk broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard. "Not here." He whispered and pulled Minhyuk into one of the toilets. Once he locked the door behind them, his mouth was instantly on Kihyun's mouth and his hands on his body, unbuttoning his shirt. He ran his hands over Kihyun's chest and his tongue over his neck, licking and nibbling Kihyun's sensitive spot. Soon, he was   shaking and moaning in pleasure, mouthing inaudible words. Minhyuk moved his thumb around Kihyun's nipple and then pinched it hard, making Kihyun scream.  
  
"Minhyuk, more...p-please." Kihyun whispered needingly with eyes half closed.

Minhyuk smirked. "I love it when you beg me." He leaned in and started licking the other nipple before biting it hard and Kihyun screamed again. Minhyuk lowered his hand on Kihyun's trousers. Hastily he set his now fully hard dick free and began stroking it. Kihyun's dick was red and already leaking precum. "I missed your body so badly." Minhyuk moaned into his ear and crushed their lips together once more but before Kihyun returning the kiss, Minhyuk was down on his knees. "Don't hold back your moans. I want to hear you." He said and wrapped his luscious lips around Kihyun's head, running his tongue over the tip.  
  
Kihyun moaned loudly. He looked down and saw his cock being swallowed slowly and felt his tip hitting the back of Minhyuk's throat. It had been such a long time he had felt Minhyuk. He had spent endless nights cumming in his palms with the thought of Minhyuk in his mind, thinking he'll never get a taste of him anymore that this current moment truly felt like heaven. His eyes met with Minhyuk's dark, electric gaze and he had to avert his eyes or he would cum right then and there.  
  
Minhyuk kept sucking and running his tongue over all the sensitive spots but Kihyun stopped him and pulled him up. When they were face to face again, Kihyun pulled him closer, kissing him passionately and unbuckling his belt. "I want us to cum together." He whispered, pulling Minhyuk's cock out and rubbed it on his, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks.  
  
Minhyuk instantly moaned. He felt waves of electricity all over his body and his head fell back and rocked his hips, trying to feel more friction. Kihyun's coal black eyes were on him, devouring him. His head fell back "Kihyun, I lov-"  
  
"Don't." Kihyun covered his mouth, stopping him from mouthing his words. "Don't say it." He ordered and covered his mouth with his, pushing his tounge inside. The sensation was too much and they both couldn't hold back. Minhyuk came hard, spilling his cum on him, on Kihyun's cock and hands. Kihyun came as well just a few seconds later.  
  
Minhyuk let his head rest on Kihyun's shoulder, while the other man cleaned them both up and buckled his and Minhyuk's clothes, returning them to their presentable state.  
  
"I missed you so much. Now that we're together, I never want us to be apart again." Minhyuk whispered and tried to wrap his arms around Kihyun and pull him into a hug but the other man pushed him away.  
  
"Don't get so full of yourself, Minhyuk." He said while fixing his clothes and his hair.  
  
Minhyuk could hide his hurtful expression. "W-what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"We just fucked in the toilets of some random restaurant. Don't make it such a big deal." Kihyun said and went for the door but Minhyuk stepped forward and blocked it, so Kihyun couldn't leave.  
  
"No, no, we didn't just fuck. We made love, Kihyun. Love. Don't diminish it." Minhyuk felt his eyes burning with fresh hot tears but tried to control it.  
  
Kihyun didn't reply. He stayed there with a cold expression on his face.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Minhyuk hissed while feeling the first tears running down his face. "Why are you acting like this? What the fuck did I even do to deserve such treatment?" He sobbed. "I loved you. I took care of you. I did my best to make you happy. What did I do wrong for you to hate me this much? Tell me." He begged.  
  
"Minhyuk, things change." Kihyun's expression had now softened.  
  
"Things do but love doesn't. You said you loved me, that we'll be together forever but one day I wake up and you're nowhere to be found. You left to visit your parents and never came back. You weren't aswering my calls." He wiped a few of his tears. "Then, I found out you joined the army. I didn't know what to do, so I joined as well, thinking it's a good chance to get done with it and then, I promised I'd find you and ask you because you can't lie. The man I love doesn't lie."  
  
Kihyun had lowered his head, his hands were in his pocketd. He couldn't bring himself to look at Minhyuk anymore.

"When did you become so cruel? All the things we went through together, all our moments, our words mean nothing to you?" Minhyuk whispered. New tears were now rolling down his face. "I gave you my very best but it looks like it wasn't enough." He placed his right hand on top of his heart. "I love you. You told me not to say it but I don't care. I'll always love you even if you don't love me back." He turned towards the door, unlocking it. "I wish your life is happy from now on."  
  
Minhyuk unlocked the door and was about to step outside when he heard a sob coming from behind him. He turned around in shock and saw Kihyun hiding his face in his palms and crying. He looked so small and fragile that Minhyuk wanted to hug him. "Kihyun...?"  
  
"That time I went to visit my parents, I talked to them about you. I wanted them to meet you. I wanted to propose to you."  
  
Minhyuk smiled widely and new tears began to fall but they were those of happiness. Kihyun wanted to propose.   
  
"But my father went mad when I told him. He told me to stop acting like a boy and become a man. He told me to join the army and then find a woman or I'll bring shame to my family. The rest of my family agreed with him. I didn't know what to do." Kihyun whimpered again.  
  
Minhyuk approached him and gently cupped his face. "Go on." He said softly.  
  
"I thought, if I cut you off, if I find someone else, I'll forget about you but it didn't work." Kihyun looked at Minhyuk. His eyes were red and he looked tired. "I still love you. I never stopped, Minhyuk. Forgive me." Kihyun started crying again and fell into Minhyuk's arms, who hugged him tight.  
  
Minhyuk ran his fingers through Kihyun's locks and kissed the top of his head. "You stubborn idiot." He whispered.  
  
They stayed like this for a while, until Kihyun had fully calmed down. "Minhyuk, I don't know what to do. I keep sacrificing myself to make others happy but I can't take it anymore." Kihyun whispered.  
  
  
"Is other people's satisfaction more important than your happiness?"  
  
"They are my family." Kihyun replied.  
  
Minhyuk took Kihyun's hand in his and kissed his knuckles. " Your family broke you, Kihyun. You can't choose a life that makes you sad , just to keep them happy. Come with me. Let's go somewhere far away from here."  
  
At that Kihyun chuckled. "Where?"  
  
"Europe."  
  
"Europe?" Kihyun asked confused.  
  
"Let's go to Switzerland. There are huge mountains covered in snow all year long and valleys filled with flowers and rivers with crystal clear water. I want to walk there with you, as I hold your hand and look into your eyes."  
  
"Is Switzerland that beautiful?"  
  
"How would I know? That's what it look like in Heidi, girl of the Alps." Minhyuk replied.   
  
Kihyun chuckled. "In what?"  
  
"Heidi, the anime." Minhyuk explained.  
  
Kihyun started laughing hard. "Just because it's in an anime, it doesn't mean it's true, you idiot."  
  
Minhyuk laughed too. "There's only one way to find out." Minhyuk cupped Kihyun's face again. "Kihyun, my love, I'm asking you to leave everything behind. If you say yes, you'll make me the happiest man in the world. If you say no, I'll respect your wish and you'll never see me again. What do you say? Are you coming with me?"  
  
Kihyun remained silent. What was the right thing to do? Satisfy his family or leave with the love of his life? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyunies_puppy)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
